


jealousy

by DeanandCasTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, Short, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, dean and cas trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCasTrash/pseuds/DeanandCasTrash
Summary: Nothing has changed insinde the bunker. It's the same dingy old thing it has always been. No one new has entered their lives. Nothing has happened. But for some reason, Castiel has been so happy, so smiley. Dean can't quite figure out why, and it's tearing him up.





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic from my tumblr. i had people send me sentences to my inbox, and that sentence would be the first of a destiel fic. This sentence was: 'Dean felt incredibly jealous of whoever the fuck was making Cas smile like that.'  
> enjoy! :))

Dean felt incredibly jealous of whoever the fuck was making Cas smile like that.

The way his eyes crinkled when his mouth formed a smile, the way his whole body leaned into an easy laugh. Castiel’s smile said happy, and his body screamed joy, and it was screaming right at Dean; ringing in his ears.

There wasn’t much to be happy about in the bunker. The endless routine of Sam, Dean, and Cas stuck in the library looking for some new information on a case wasn’t very enjoyable to say the least.

So why was Cas always so happy?

Dean began to put the pieces together in his head weeks ago. His story topping up on top of itself, the excuses becoming more and more unbelievable-but was it so unbelievable?

Was it completely unrealistic that Cas could have found someone to make him happy? Dean had run all the scenarios in his head, and this was the only one Dean deemed realistic.

Nothing had changed around the bunker. No one new had come along to make Cas’ smile a little brighter, and occur a little more often. That meant that something outside of Sam and Dean had him in this mood, and Dean didn’t like the thought of that.

Dean hated the idea of someone else making Castiel smile, of someone else giving him the happiness Dean had tried so hard to give him himself.

He had idealizations in his head. When Cas was smiley during a look for a specific spell a few weeks ago, Dean made up the story that some girl at the gas station when he picked up the beer earlier that day had flirted with him-given him her number. She probably had long dark hair, modest makeup…that would be Cas’ type. She probably draped himself over him, and Castiel was probably beside himself. That would explain the blushing whenever Dean caught his eye.

Last week Cas’ smile was because of a humble girl at a bar. Cas approached her…maybe he bought her a drink.

Maybe he kissed her.

Dean was torturing himself with thoughts like that. It became that every time Cas’ mouth even whispered a smile, Dean felt a pang in his chest of jealousy over every girl he couldn’t be-over every person who could give Cas the smile that he couldn’t.

Today, Dean and Cas were alone in the library.

And Castiel was happy; a new trait Dean still wasn’t used to.

Castiel flipped a page in the book he was simply glancing over, and looked over at Dean who was already watching him.

Castiel gave him a supporting smile, eye crinkles and all. Dean’s chest ached at the sight.

“Who keeps on makin’ you smile like that, Cas?” Dean laughed as he said it as if it were a joke. But he said it quietly and watched Castiel carefully, waiting for his answer.

Castiel looked at Dean thoughtfully. “What do you mean?”

“I mean-why have you been so smiley lately? You got some girl you haven’t told us about?”

“A girl?” Castiel lightly chuckled. “Why would you assume that I’m smiling because of a girl?”

Dean just shrugged, and Castiel’s expression changed from confusion to understanding. He nodded gently and pushed his book aside.

“Dean, I am in a good mood when I get to spend time with you.”

Dean knew better than to argue. Dean always argued with Cas that he wasn’t worth the time, but it bothered Cas to no end. He was peristant in his convincing. He was just going to let Cas finish.

“Spending time with you, even if we are just sitting here flipping through old books, it brings me great joy. It’s often the highlight of my week, so that might help explain why I smile so much.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The images Dean had created of Cas with women in bars or gas stations still danced in his brain.

“Cas, you don’t…you can’t say stuff like that.”

Castiel’s face of confusion returned, this time much stronger, his eyebrows tightly furrowed. “Why?”

“Because…we…you just can’t. Because you say stuff like that to your girlfriend, not your best friend.” Dean said slowly, staring at one specific spot on the table. He dared not to move his eyes and accidentally look at Castiel.

“But it’s true. And I don’t want to lie to you, Dean.”

Dean released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. All those images of Cas with various girls were pushed to the back of his mind. “Cas,…” Dean started, but he didn’t quite know what to say.

“You don’t have to feel pressured to be as happy to see me. I know feelings aren’t often reciprocated.” Castiel said sadly.

Dean snapped his eyes up at Castiel, a sudden burst of anger mixed with adrenaline rushing through his veins.

“Cas, I’ve been in love with you for years and you haven’t cared. Don’t fell me about ‘reciprocating feelings.’” The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.

And Castiel blushed and smiled at him like Dean was the moon. And Dean didn’t move, or breathe, or even think until Castiel said something.

“I didn’t know you loved me in that way, Dean, but I’m glad that you told me. I’m very hopeful that I can make you as happy as you make me.”

The conversation didn’t end there, but it’s safe to say that Dean’s cheeks hurt from smiling all day when he finally layed down to go to sleep.

His lips hurt a little from kissing, too.

Turned out Dean was jealous of himself. He could make Castiel smile like he was the happiest man on earth, and seeing Cas like that made Dean feel like he could be the happiest man on earth.

Now every time Cas smiles, the joy radiates through Dean. It multiplies. They keep each other smiling like the world isn’t on the verge of ending.

They keep each other happy.


End file.
